Young Broken Hearts
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: Chuck and Blair argue over who broke who's heart first. When they were little that is. Each tell their side of the story to show that their right. Does it really matter anymore though? C/B 1-shot Set after 2.25 or 2x25, Season 3 Fluff


Title: _**Young Broken Hearts**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Chuck and Blair argue over who broke who's heart first. When they were little that is. Each tell their side of the story to show that their right. Does it really matter anymore though? (C/B 1-shot Set after 2.25 or 2x25, Season 3 Fluff)

A/N: So this idea came to mind... probably because I miss my C/B so much. Tell me if it's any good or if I've just failed all together. Come on people spread the love... like Chuck did at the end of Season 2. Yep she's officially lost it. Ed Westwick where are you? I think I need some mouth to mouth. Okay I'm stopping now. Enjoy.

–

Blair watched as Chuck turned over in bed. The light came in and hit his features perfectly. It was mornings like these that she wondered how she could have ever been so infatuated with Nate. Sure he was the pretty boy and had the whole prince charming look down, but Chuck's looks were so much better. They were more sharp and defined, almost as if they were carved from marble. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he smirked.

"Good morning love," he breathed and pecked her lips. She grinned like an idiot. How she loved when he said that. Oh she adored any moment the word love left his lips. Mainly because it only did when it came to her. She reached her hand up and stroked back some of his dark hair. "Sleep well?" he questioned as he watched her closely.

"Sort of... I had a dream about the first time you broke my heart," she admitted. He frowned and pursed his lips. Before he could overreact she made sure he saw that she had a smile on her lips. "If I recall correctly we were still in grade school, long before I fell for Nate," she rolled her eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me that you had a crush on me first Waldorf?" he raised his eyebrows and his infamous smirk hit his lips.

"Until you crushed my small naive heart yes," she answered with a playful glare. His smile brightened at the news. "Hey I know you're all happy you won over Nate, but did you not hear the crushed my heart part?" she smacked his shoulder. Honestly he was so selfish sometimes. Then again she probably had a lot of baggage in that department too. Damn was there anything they weren't alike in?

"Tell me the story because I highly doubt even at a young age I rejected the great Blair Waldorf," he chuckled as his hands reached down and around her waist. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You calling me a liar Bass?" she countered.

"You tell me," he smirked. She rolled her eyes, but then took a deep breath. "This should be fun to hear," he commented. She smacked him on the shoulder. "What was that for?" he went into dramatics and rubbed it as if she really hit him.

"Well if I'm going to tell the story you have to be quiet. This is a very bad memory Bass. One wrong comment about it and I could be mentally damaged for the rest of my..." she began to ramble.

"Yeah, yeah just tell it already," he interrupted. Her hand went towards him, but he blocked the hit. "I'm waiting Blair..." he drawled. She sighed at how agitated she was, but then cleared her throat.

"Alright so what happened was..."

_A small Blair Waldorf walked across her new class room. The place was small and mediocre and she could not understand what kind of world would force her to go to such a place. There weren't many other kids here, but she wasn't the best at making friends. She had begged her mother to take her in at the same time as Serena, but as usual it was refused. Her mother told her that she had to be at work and Blair was not the most important thing in the world. Well FYI mom in Blair's opinion she was. She flipped her curls over her shoulders and stopped as she saw a boy. He had dark eyes and dark hair. There were other boys by him, but he kept his distance from them. Instead he leaned up against the wall and fiddled with a scarf around his neck. It wasn't even that cold outside. She put her hands to her hips and walked towards him. He was rather cute, like the dark haired prince in Snow White. _

"_Hello," she greeted him with a smile as she leaned up against the wall. He turned towards her and pursed his lips. "Well aren't you going to say good morning?" she frowned. The boy looked her up and down. Then he scoffed and turned away from her. Blair's small face fell, but then anger welled inside her. How dare he treat her this way! She was Blair Waldorf after all. She tapped him on his shoulder. "Excuse me?" she snapped. He looked at her over his shoulder. _

"_You're excused," he motioned her away with his hand. She imagined her mouth probably fell to the floor. When she didn't leave it was his turn to be irritated. "Are you going to stand there and bother me for the rest of the day or leave me alone?" he asked with raised eyebrows. _

"_What is your problem? I came over here to talk to you because your all alone. You don't have to be so mean," she pointed her small finger into his chest. His eyes flashed with amusement and he took a step back. _

"_My only problem is you princess. As for being mean I'm not the one bruising someone's chest am I?" he countered with a smirk. Blair stomped her foot and let out an annoyed scream. He only laughed at this and walked away from her. She ran up behind him and grabbed his hand. He spun around and glared. "Why are you touching me?" his voice was alert. _

"_I'm trying to be nice. My name is Blair. What's yours?" she attempted again with another smile. The boy stared at her skeptically. Finally he sighed and held out his hand. _

"_Chuck... Bass," he confirmed. _

"_Blair Waldorf," she shook his hand. She grinned at her victory with the boy. Only further proving that the world did in fact revolve around her. Man she loved her life. "So Chuck... do you want to play princess and prince's with me?" she sounded so hopeful._

"_Why would I do a thing like that?" his face scrunched with disgust. _

"_Well because you like me... everyone likes me," she told him._

"_I don't like you," he retorted. _

"_But I'll let you be my prince and we can get married and then live happily ever after," she sighed dreamily. This boy would be the perfect prince... if only he would cooperate. He shook his head and removed his hand from hers. _

"_I don't want to be your prince. That is a girl game and I don't play it because it's stupid. Besides I'm the villain in the stories. Everyone knows they're much better," he explained with a smirk. She nodded for a moment and bit her bottom lip. Then an idea crossed her mind and she lifted her head. _

"_Well how about I be the villain's girlfriend then?" she offered. He rolled his eyes and snorted. _

"_Please the villain cannot be tied down to one girl. Especially one who desires silly things like princes and happily ever afters," he informed her. Blair's small face fell again. _

"_I'm only trying to be your friend... I like you," her lips pouted. _

"_Hey Chuck!" a dark haired girl with blue eyes appeared. She looked at Blair with a frown. "Who's Snow White over here?" she mocked. Blair stepped away from both of them. The other girl clung to the boy from the side. _

"_Oh Georgina this is Blair Waldorf or something," he told her. Georgina let out a laugh and then kissed Chuck's cheek. Chuck stared at Blair, but her eyes dropped to the floor. _

"_Well who cares. I was just about to go play Dark Knight and Dark Princess. Do you want to come be my dark knight?" Georgina batted her eyelashes. _

"_Alright," Chuck shrugged. Blair watched as they walked off together. Tears started to fall from her cheeks and she put a hand to her chest. Chuck Bass had broken her heart... for the first time. _

Blair finished the story with a pout on her lips and her hand to her heart. She shook her head for dramatics and wiped under her eyes.

"I was completely and utterly humiliated and heart broken," she concluded. She looked down to Chuck then and he laughed.

"That never happened," he scoffed.

"Did too!" she shouted. "You ran off with her to play after you rejected me! I liked you and you broke my fragile heart," she gasped. How could he be so insensitive? He claimed to love her yet didn't care about a memory that scarred her for life?

"No, no, no, no, no... you broke my heart long before that day," he sat up and pointed to her. "See your twisted little mind has the story all mixed up. I have up here," his hand went to his head, "something that happened way before that you forgot about. That wasn't even the first time we met."

"Liar," she accused.

"Fine let me tell my side then," he opted.

"No way," she shook her head.

"Why afraid I'm going to remind you of something that will make you wrong?" he challenged.

"Fine preach your lies," she rolled her eyes.

"I only speak the truth... well at this time at least," he added. Then he let out a deep breath and parted his lips. "Alright so what really happened was..."

_A very young Chuck Bass overlooked the playground. It was so dirty and disgusting... not to mention public. Why did his stupid nanny ever think he would enjoy a place like this? He wanted to go to Nathaniel's house today. They started school again soon and would be in a class with girls this year. He had begged his father to take him, but apparently things were more important. What was more important than Chuck Bass? Hello he was Chuck Bass, the world revolved around him. Anyone who didn't know that might as well be considered senile and thrown into an asylum. He had skipped the sandbox and walked towards the pond. His whole body came to a halt at what he saw there. A small girl sat on a bench with her legs crossed. She had long, chestnut brown curls and ruby red lips. He had never seen a girl so gorgeous. And this said a lot because models of all kinds came through his house with his father around. None of them compared to the sight he beheld now though. His brain racked for a way to approach her. It was then he noticed some flowers. He went over and snatched them up, adjusted his scarf, and marched towards her with pride. _

"_Hello," he greeted with a smile, which was rather unusual for him. The girl turned and looked at him for a moment. She then acted as if he hadn't approached her at all and looked back out at the pond. He sighed and climbed up on the bench. "My names Chuck... Chuck Bass," he told her. _

"_I don't care," she responded, her eyes never left the pond. He stared down at the flowers and frowned. Girls were usually so nice to him... easy really. He stuck out the flowers so she would have to see them. _

"_If you tell me your name I'll give these to you," he bargained. His father said never give anything away for free. So Chuck figured a name as payment would be enough for some hand picked flowers. The girl looked at them and snorted. Her brown eyes met his. _

"_I only like flowers from the store Chuck. A girl like me doesn't take anything less than that," she told him and crossed her arms. His hand dropped and set the flowers on the bench. She then shrugged, "If you go away though I'll tell you my name is Blair... Waldorf," she added. "Now go," she motioned. _

"_I don't want to though," he retorted. Who did this girl think she was? Sure she was gorgeous, but she would look even better if she walked with him. No one refused him, especially if he actually put effort into the whole ordeal. He shrugged, "I thought maybe we could play together. I have a limo and it's fun for pretending like your on a boat. Have you ever watched Peter Pan?" he smiled. He had seen the movie recently and all the action was great. Peter Pan was the one hero he considered cool. _

"_Duh, who hasn't," she quipped. Chuck only smiled though. Of course she had finally given in and communicated. It was only more proof that the world did in fact revolve around him. _

"_Well if you want we could play the ending scene in my limo. I could be Peter Pan when he steals Captain Hooks boat and you could be my Wendy," he offered with total confidence. _

"_Why would I do a thing like that?" she laughed in a mocking way. Chuck's entire face fell as her eyes look at him with zero remorse. He had to admit he respected her for this, but since it was directed at him he hated it. _

"_Well because you like me... everyone likes me," he informed her. Maybe someone just forgot to tell her how things went around him. His father made everyone be nice to him. Maybe she just hadn't gotten the memo. _

"_I don't like you," she shook her head. _

"_But I'll let you be Wendy and I'll be Peter Pan. We can make my limo driver go faster and even get ice cream if you want," he offered. She would be perfect for the part. Wendy was outspoken and beautiful... so why wouldn't she cooperate with him? She only shook her head more and got up from the bench. He stared down at her with wide, curious eyes. _

"_I don't wan to be your Wendy. Peter Pan is a boys game and I don't play it because it's stupid. Besides I'm always the princess in the stories. Everyone knows that," she smirked. Chuck nodded slowly and tried to think of what to say. _

"_Well how about I make you queen of the fairies? Then you could be my Wendy and a queen. It's much better than being a princess," he pointed out. She only rolled her eyes, not impressed in the least. _

"_Please that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard," she crossed her small arms. His face fell again and something in his chest hurt._

"_I'm only trying to be your friend... I like you," he admitted. Wait a minute, did he really just say that out loud? Oh well it was worth it if she would play with him. _

"_Hey Blair!" a dark haired boy with blue eyes approached her. He was much older than both Blair and Chuck. Blair giggled and waved at him as he stopped in front of her. "Who's this?" the boy looked at Chuck as if there was something on his face. Then his arm went around Blair's petite waist. Chuck eye's narrowed and he clenched his teeth. _

"_Oh Carter this is Chuck Bass or something," she rolled her eyes and then looked back to Carter. Carter let out a laugh and kissed her cheek. Chuck's eyes widened in anger. How dare he touch her like that when Chuck was here first. _

"_Well who cares. I'm going to go play with the big kids. Don't you want to come and meet them with me?" Carter offered with a smirk. He acted as if Chuck wasn't there at all. _

"_Alright," Blair grinned. Chuck then watched as they walked off together. He felt his bottom lip quiver a bit. There was no way he would cry. Up ahead Carter stopped and bent down to get some flowers. He held them to Blair and... she took them. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. Blair Waldorf had broken his heart... for the first time. _

Chuck came out of memory lane. He now had his hand on his heart and a solemn look on his face. His eyes fell to his girlfriends and he shook his head.

"I was completely humiliated and heartbroken," he claimed her previous words as his own. Blair rolled her eyes and started to giggle.

"That never happened," she shook her head.

"Did too!" he interjected. "You went off with Carter Baizen and took ground flowers from him! Don't you realize why I held a passion of hate for the man my whole life?! How can you not remember when you tore my heart into two?" he proclaimed. His hands flailed about in the air for dramatics.

"No, no, no, no, no... you broke my heart first Bass," she stated simply.

"No I didn't. Why do you think I was so mean to you in your story? Not only did you reject me before, but you hadn't even remembered it. Of course I wanted to get you back. The world revolved around me back then... still does," he claimed.

"Whoa... whoa... whoa. Now maybe you're right about the heartbroken thing, but let's not get carried away here. Back then the world revolved around me... still does," she corrected with a smirk.

"Please," he snorted. "You're crazy Blair," he accused.

"I think you're the one who's gone delusional Chuck... on a number of things," she added almost silently. He of course heard her though and turned towards her with a glare. Then when he saw her the glare went away.

"Well if I'm in love with you... I must me," he smirked, close to her lips. "After you broke my heart and went off with Carter. How could I ever forgive you?" he faked a gasp. Blair tried to hide her smile, but then let the grin erupt.

"Probably the same way I still love you," she moved even closer to his lips. "After you broke my heart and went off with Georgina. It was hard to get over Bass. I'm not sure I ever recovered," she teased. Her hands snaked around his neck and his went around her waist.

"Well I can't change the past, but we could put some serious work into the future," he offered.

"With you?" she teased. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she whispered and pecked his lips.

"I guess I can be your prince," he sighed.

"I suppose I could be your Wendy slash queen of the fairies," she responded.

"Hmm... role playing me like," he said in a low voice. Then his lips captured hers and pulled her down to the bed. The next thing that happened was definitely never told in a story for children.

–

A/N: So what did you think? Leave a review and let me know if you liked? I just really miss my C/B and needed some fluff/memory lane trips lol. I know Nate is usually used in these types of things, but I decided to go with Carter. After all she hadn't met Nate yet in this one so deal with it. I like to mix things up... it's just how I role.

Did I mention if you review **ED WESTWICK **will appear in your bed tonight?

Do you really want to take a chance of missing out on that?

I know I don't...


End file.
